Childhood Memories
by KlaineFFCB5
Summary: Kurt et Blaine étaient de simples enfants lors de leur première rencontre, c'était les meilleurs amis du monde, jusqu'au jour où Blaine partit précipitamment de Lima, mais Kurt se souvient toujours aussi parfaitement de son ami après 7 ans, ami qui, pourtant, n'a jamais redonné de nouvelles.. Mais le jour où Kurt se rend à la Dalton, il fait un rencontre qui va changer sa vie...
1. Chapter 1

**En attendant de décider du sort de Falling Slowly, je me permet de reprendre ma toute première Fanfiction que j'avais commencée d'écrire sur un compte que je partageais avec un ami (Nightbird FF), l'histoire ayant eu du succès lorsque nous l'avions publiée, je la reprend en main sur mon compte n'ayant plus d'accès à notre autre compte (eh oui bravo à nous).**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que certain(e)s reconnaîtrons cette histoire, je publierai régulièrement les chapitres étant donné que j'en ai 10 d'avance, seulement, j'apporterai des différences.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Prologue** **:**

C'était une belle journée d'été, le petit Kurt Hummel était en ' grandes vacances ' et son père lui apprenait à faire du vélo, il avait 8 ans et c'était génial de passer du temps avec son père, Kurt descendait Whitman Avenue sur son vélo, son père le tenait toujours par l'arrière, mais se sentant sûr de lui, il lui demanda de lâcher, son père s'exécuta et le petit Kurt pédala un peu dans la petite descente, évidemment il n'était pas un pro, il ne maîtrisait pas encore son alors il zigzaguait sur la route déserte, il s'arrêta, en écrasant les freins en bas de l'avenue et son père vint le rejoindre en courant et en l'applaudissant, le petit châtain descendit de son vélo, sans le lâcher d'une main et fit une belle révérence.

« Allez Kurt ! On remonte maintenant, je vais encore t'aider au départ, ok ? Allez, en selle champion ! »

Kurt remonta sur son vélo et son père le lança en courant un peu, Kurt prit de la vitesse et son père le lâcha pour le laisser continuer seul, il zigzaguait toujours et alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour monter la mini pente quasi inexistante, il tomba.

Le petit Kurt repoussa son vélo et alors que son père se mit à courir pour aller voir s'il allait bien, une petite voix s'adressa à Kurt, toujours au sol.

« Ça va ? »

Kurt releva la tête et vit un autre enfant, un petit garçon bien habillé, avec des yeux magnifiques, mi-or, mi-émeraude, des sourcils bizarres qui étaient de forme triangulaire, et de belles boucles noirs qui tombaient parfaitement autour de son beau visage. Kurt acquiesça et alors qu'il saisissait la main que l'autre petit garçon lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever, son père arriva.

« Kurt ! Kurt ! Tu vas bien ? Pas de mal, champion ? »

Kurt se retourna vers lui et son père prit son visage entre ses mains et il l'observa sous tous les angles pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, mais Kurt se libéra des mains de son père en souriant pour lui assurer que tout allait bien alors que cette fois-ci, une vois féminine se fit entendre.

« Blaine ?! Blaine où est-ce que tu es partis encore ?! »

Le garçon bouclé – Blaine donc – se retourna vers la voix qui l'appelait, Burt se redressa, les sourcils froncés et il aperçut une femme brune, avec des yeux très légèrement plissés, elle arrivait dans leur direction et une fois qu'elle vit Blaine, elle souffla de soulagement.

« Blaine, on vient à peine d'arriver et tu commences déjà à courir partout... »

Elle posa sa main gauche sur la tête de son fils et lui tapota doucement ses boucles. Le petit brun releva le regard vers sa mère et lui sourit, ses yeux se plissant autant que ceux d'un chinois, sa mère lui sourit en retour et ses yeux devinrent pareil. Elle lui ébouriffa ensuite les cheveux et tendit sa main à Burt.

« Isabelle Anderson, nous venons tout juste d'arriver dans le voisinage.. »

Burt lui sourit et saisit la main d'Isabelle qu'il serra doucement alors que son autre main reposait sur la petite tête de son fils, ou plutôt son casque de vélo, mais en tous cas, il fixait Blaine qui le regardait en retour.

Mais les quatre personnes furent interrompus par une voix grave et profond d'un homme, Isabelle fit un petit geste d'excuse envers Burt en retirant sa main.

« Isabelle ?! Blaine ?! Où est-ce que vous êtes ?! Je ne vais pas me taper tout le travail tout seul ! »

Isabelle cria en retour qu'ils arrivaient, soupirant discrètement alors qu'elle glissait sa main sur le haut du dos de son fils qui avait relevé le regard vers elle. Elle reprit alors la parole pour s'excuser auprès de Burt.

« Désolée... C'est mon mari, Daniel, comme je viens de vous le dire, nous venons d'emménager et j'imagine que l'aide de notre fils ainé, Cooper, n'est pas suffisante, à plus tard sûrement !

\- Je comprends tout à fait, il n'y a pas de soucis, au plaisir de vous revoir ! »

Burt fit une accolade à Blaine qui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de faire coucou à Kurt pour lui dire au revoir avant de suivre sa maman pour rejoindre l'homme qui était deux maisons plus loin mais qui avait commencé à marcher dans leur direction, levant les bras comme pour leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient pendant qu'il se tapait tout le travail...

OoO

Telles étaient les pensées de Kurt, 10 années plus tard, assit sur le rebord intérieur de sa fenêtre de chambre en regardant la pluie tomber, ça faisait 10 ans qu'il avait perdu sa mère, 10 ans qu'il avait apprit à faire du vélo, 10 qu'il s'était rapproché et accroché autant à son père, 10 ans qu'il avait rencontré le petit garçon au cheveux bruns et bouclés, 7 ans qu'il était repartit de Lima pour il ne savait où mais 7 ans que Kurt se souvenait parfaitement de lui, le petit garçon avec qui il passait ses journées à jouer, avec qui il organisait des the party, mariait ses tortues ninja et faisait du vélo ensemble.. Ils étaient partis après seulement 3 ans à Whitman Avenue et Kurt pense même qu'ils avaient quitté Lima, voir l'Ohio, pour une fois que Kurt avait un très bon ami, on lui arrache.. Sa vie craignait vraiment...

« Kurt ! » Sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée et il sursauta en se retournant vers .. Finn.. « Mec ! Dis moi que tu as vu mon GTA V !

Finn ! Tu pourrais frapper à la porte avant d'entrer, non ? Puis c'est quoi cette question ? Je ne touche pas à tes jeux vidéos, j'ai autre chose à faire que de me rabrutir devant des idioties ! Dégage ! »

Il prit son coussin posé contre le rebord, à ses pieds et il l'envoya sur son grand dadais de demi-frère qui se protégea comme une fillette avant de se saisir du coussin qu'il renvoya à Kurt avant de quitter sa chambre en bougonnant dans sa barbe inexistante.

Kurt soupira, ayant rattrapé le coussin qu'il reposa correctement avant de reposer sa tête contre la fenêtre en repartant dans ses pensées...

OoO

Il était assit en tailleur sur le sol de sa chambre, Blaine en face de lui, assit de la même façon. Ils faisaient des bracelets en perles, ils aimaient bien fabriquer des choses ensemble, ça allait du bracelet en perles jusqu'aux cabanes en bois, aidés par Burt la plupart du temps, parce que c'était dangereux.

« Mon bracelet est génial ! Maman va l'adorer ! Toi aussi c'est pour ta maman ? »

Blaine semblait tout joyeux, Kurt, lui, releva la tête avec son petit air triste, mais en voyant l'air trop ' trognon ' de son ami – ce qui signifiait que Blaine avait la tête penchée légèrement de côté et souriait avec sa bouche entre ouverte – Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, faisant une petite moue, parce qu'il savait que c'était pas bien de sourire alors qu'il parlait de sa maman.

« Oui, c'est pour ma maman, parce que c'est la meilleure et qu'elle mérite un beau bracelet violet et rose.

Le violet c'est ma couleur préférée ! Il est beau aussi ton bracelet. Mais Kurt ? Pourquoi on ne voit jamais ta maman ?

\- Papa m'a dit qu'elle est montée au ciel, et que maintenant c'est un ange qui veille sur moi..

\- Elle est montée au ciel ?! Comment elle a fait ?

\- Elle... Elle a eu un gros gros bobo quand sa voiture a... »

La voix du petit châtain se mit à trembler alors que ses yeux bleu océan se remplirent de larmes et d'ailleurs, une parvint à couler et elle glissa le long de sa joue. Aussitôt, Blaine laissa tomber son bracelet en perles au sol pour se précipiter vers Kurt, le prenant dans ses bras pour le serrer très fort, puis il vint murmurer à son oreille.

« Ne pleure pas ou sinon moi aussi je pleure ! »

Kurt n'aimait pas quand il pleurait, alors il fit de son mieux pour se retenir alors que Blaine le serra très fort contre lui, comme si ça pourrait l'aider à aller mieux, ils restèrent étroitement liés de la sorte pendant des minutes voir une heure toute entière...

OoO

En rouvrant ses yeux, Kurt se rendit compte qu'ils étaient aussi devenu humides, et il serrait son coussin fort contre lui, la tête posée contre, comme si il imaginait qu'il s'agissait de Blaine...  
Il le lâcha donc et il remarqua la couleur violette du coussin, il sourit tristement avant de sécher ses larmes et il se leva enfin de son rebord pour aller prendre son Ipod, il mit ses écouteurs, choisit les chansons les plus déprimantes qui puissent exister et il alla s'allonger sur son lit histoire de s'achever comme il le fallait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 :**

Ce lundi matin, Kurt se leva du mauvais pied, premièrement il y avait ce maudit karofsky qui semblait s'acharner sur lui en ce moment, deuxièmement, il y avait ce Blaine qui revenait constamment dans son esprit depuis le début de ce nouveau harcèlement subit à cause de ce connard de joueur de foot qu'était Karofsky il avait besoin de son meilleur ami, mais il n'était pas là, il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait et si même il se souvenait encore de lui, et troisièmement, il y avait ce nouveau concours filles/garçons au Glee Club, mais, waow, Schuester avait dit que les garçons devaient faire des chansons de filles et les filles des chansons de garçons, quelle nouveauté ! Il y avait du progrès !

C'est donc en traînant que Kurt se prépara ce lundi matin là, à une vitesse très réduite par rapport à d'habitude pour se laver, mettre ses crèmes, choisir une tenue, s'habiller, se coiffer, faire son sac puis enfin descendre pour son petit déjeuner, déjà qu'il mettait du temps habituellement, là c'était pire que tout, son père était déjà partit donc il ne put pas le questionner et finalement, Kurt en profita pour ne pas manger, il partit de suite au lycée, Carol non plus n'était pas là, elle était déjà partit à l'hôpital, depuis très tôt le matin, il l'avait entendu se lever à 4h00, puis Finn était partit chercher Rachel, alors tant mieux, car maintenant, Finn cherchait à faire le grand frère et s'occupait de Kurt comme si il avait 10 ans alors il l'aurait ennuyé à demander pourquoi il avait mit tant de temps à se préparer.

Arrivé à McKinley, il resta un instant dans son 4x4, il souffla un coup, regardant les derniers élèves entrer dans le lycée avant de prendre son sac et de rejoindre l'entrée en prenant son habituel air fier, comme si rien ne pouvait le toucher, il devait bien lutter et pas se montrer faible. Sur le chemin, il se demandait tout de même ce qui l'attendait aujourd'hui, il alla donc à son casier, sans encombre pour une fois, et il put tranquillement finir de remplir son sac avant d'aller en cours de maths où il y retrouva Mercedes qui elle, ne manqua pas de le questionner sur son retard, il inventa que son réveil n'avait pas sonné en accompagnant son mensonge d'un haussement d'épaule pour que ça passe mieux, puis il fit sembla de se concentrer sur le cours, mais Mercedes n'était pas dupe, mais elle n'insista pas, ne voulant pas énerver son meilleur ami.

Après la matinée et l'après midi de passé, Kurt retrouva les garçons dans une salle de classe vide qu'ils occupaient pour essayer de trouver une chanson pour le concours, il les rejoignit un peu en retard, tenant un petit tableau qu'il avait préparé pour les persuader qu'ils allaient gagner ce concours et grâce à lui. Il le plaça sur un présentoir à trois pieds mais aucun des garçons ne semblaient s'en occuper, ils étaient occupés avec un ballon de football, Kurt prit tout de même la parole.

« Bon ! Évidemment, tout naturellement, c'est moi qui devrait chanter en solo pour ce concours, mais...

\- Solo à toi, mec. » Le coupa Puck qui récupérait le ballon lancé par Finn. « Maintenant rend toi utile, va espionner les Garblers..

\- Warblers !

\- Peu importe... » Il relança le ballon à Finn alors que Kurt soupira, il reprit sa pancarte avant de quitter la salle sous le regard étonné et interrogateur de Finn, mais Puck haussa les épaules et ils continuèrent à jouer.

Kurt avait prit au mot ce qu'avait dit Puck, puis ça lui changerait les idée, alors le soir même, il mit tout en œuvre pour pouvoir manquer le peu de cours qu'il avait le lendemain et pouvoir se rendre à Westerville, ville où se trouvait la Dalton Academy, le lycée des Warblers, la chorale du lycée, leur futur adversaire aux Regional. Le lendemain, à 7h, il avait prt la route de Westerville, il avait cherché sur internet combien de temps il lui faudrait pour y arriver selon sa vitesse et il fallait entre 1h30 et 2h00, alors il avait préféré partir tôt pour être sûr d'arriver dans le matin et pouvoir rentrer pour ses cours de fin d'après midi, autrement dit le français et la chorale, ses matières préférées.

C'est donc vers 9h47 précisément qu'il arriva à Westerville, il regarda son GPS qui lui indiquait la route jusqu'au lycée. En arrivant devant d'imposantes grilles en fer forgés qui étaient ouvertes, il se demanda si son GPS ne l'avait pas planté, néanmoins, il s'aventura dans le chemin de cailloux, roulant tout doucement dans ce chemin entouré de hautes haies. Le chemin déboucha sur un espèce de vieux et gigantesque manoir, devant, il y avait un parking où plusieurs voitures étaient garées, pile à la sortie du petit chemin se trouvait un grand panneau avec écrit en rouge _Dalton Academy_ sous l'écriture, il y avait un blason avec un grand _D_ à l'intérieur.

« Lycée de bourges ou de fous qui vivent encore au temps du moyen-âge ? »

Kurt s'interrogea à voix haute encore dans son 4x4 à regarder l'imposant édifice face à lui alors qu'il s'était arrêté au bout du chemin, mais il reprit son chemin pour aller jusqu'au parking où il se gara. Il mit ses lunettes de soleil pour passer inconito ou du moins essayer puis il prit son sac et sortit de son véhicule. Il regarda autour de lui et vit deux garçons portant un costume identique rentrer par les grandes portes elles aussi imposantes, il se serait presque cru à Poudlard... Il décida de les suivre, tant pis pour le costume, il se dépêcha d'aller à leur suite, laissant tout de même une petite distance pour ne pas se faire repérer de suite.

Les portes passées, il regarda de nouveau tout autour de lui, tout était magnifique, très vieux, mais bien conservé, de gros lustres, des immenses couloirs, des grandes fenêtres et le plus beau, c'était ce qu'il nommait à l'intérieur de lui une ' grande fenêtre ' qui se trouvait au dessus de lui, ce qui illuminait parfaitement le tout, sur la droite, il y avait des escaliers, les deux garçons les empruntaient, il attendit un petit moment, regardant tous les autres garçons qui avaient le même costume se presser dans les couloirs avant de partir vers les escaliers, parlant avec excitation. Kurt s'accrocha à la lanière de son sac et il prit les escaliers, mais arrivé vers le milieu, il ralentit, il ne voyait plus les deux garçons qu'il suivait, il en regarda pourtant pleins passer, il retira ses lunettes de soleil et les rangea avant de se décider à stopper un d'eux.

« Euh... Excuse moi ! » un garçon qui était seul, semblant presser et arrivant en bas des escaliers se retourna. Kurt descendit alors quelques marches de plus, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres. « Je suis nouveau ici...

\- Je suis Blaine. »

Le garçon lui tendit immédiatement sa main, Kurt lui sourit alors que le garçon en face de lui lui en adressait un petit. Obnubilé par le regard de ce charmant jeune homme, Kurt se saisit de sa main avec lenteur avant de la serrer et de la relâcher. Kurt le détailla du regard, ne lâchant pas du regard ses yeux mi-or, mi-émeraude, quelque peu bridé quand il lui avait sourit, il leva les yeux vers ses cheveux noir plaqués en arrière, emprisonnés par une tonne de gel, mais quelques bouclettes semblaient essayer de s'échapper malgré tout, puis il finit par regarder la totalité de ce beau visage sans défauts, et ce sourire si craquant...

Non ça ne pouvait pas... BON SANG MAIS SI ! C'était impossible, quelle probabilité de le trouver ici ? Avec ces sourcils triangulaires uniques...

« Kurt... » Il lui lâcha ça dans l'espoir que ça fasse tilt dans la tête du brun, qu'il ait un flash ou quelque chose qui lui revenait en tête, mais visiblement, rien, alors tant pis, il continua. « Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Les Warblers ! Quelques fois ils décident de chanter en plein milieu de la journée et du coup tout s'arrête.

Alors.. La chorale a la côte ici ? » Le sourire de Blaine grandit, plissant encore plus ses yeux déjà bridés par son précédent sourire, mais en même temps, il semblait choqué qu'on lui pose cette question.

« Les Warblers sont comme.. Des Rockstars ici ! » Il y eut un petit silence, Kurt regardait encore quelques élèves courir vers un lieu, le même pour tout le monde, sûrement là où les Warblers allaient chanter, soudain, Blaine lui prit la main. « Viens, je connais un raccourci. »

Et avant que Kurt n'eut pu dire quoi que ce soit, Blaine l'entraînait par la main dans un couloir, ils couraient main dans la main, comme avant, quand ils étaient meilleurs amis, et enfant, quand ils se connaissaient pas cœur qu'ils étaient inséparables...

Il se stoppèrent devant des portes que Blaine ouvrit, lâchant la main de Kurt pour ouvrir ces doubles portes, Kurt reprit la lanière de son sac et s'avança lentement derrière lui, regardant le lieu et tous ces garçons présent, avec leur uniforme.

« Ouh, je fais tâche.. » Blaine se tourna vers lui, son éternel sourire ancré sur ses lèvres.

« La prochaine fois, n'oublie pas ta veste petit nouveau. » Il retira son sac, lui adressant un clin d'oeil. « Si tu veux bien m'excuser... » Il donna son sac à un élève qui passait et il commença à chanter, alors que le reste de la chorale, les Warblers le complétait en faisant la musique.

Kurt perdit peu à peu son sourire, ça ne pouvait pas être son Blaine qui chantait comme un Dieu, son Blaine qui était devenu si beau, son Blaine qui semblait être le leader de la chorale qu'il devait affronter aux Regional avec les New Direction, son Blaine qui n'était pas partit si loin mais qui pourtant, n'avait plus donné de nouvelles, et son Blaine qui l'avait oublié, ou pas reconnu peut-être ? Ou peut-être faisait-il semblant ?

Il fit un petit sourire triste en regardant tous les autres garçons se balancer au son de la voix de Blaine, il devait être bien ici, aimé, respecté, au top du top.

Il reposa son regard sur ce beau garçon qui le regardait en retour, il le fixait même, garçon un sourire en coin des lèvres alors qu'il chantait, ce qui faisait sourire Kurt, il se rappelait de tous ces moments où des fois ils n'avaient rien à faire alors ils se fixaient jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ai qui détourne le regard, c'était toujours Blaine le premier, puis lorsqu'il dormait ensemble quand l'un dormait chez l'autre, ils se fixaient longtemps avant de s'endormir, luttant même contre le sommeil parfois, mais Blaine s'endormait toujours en premier en tous cas.

 _Let you put your hands on me_

 _In my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream_

 _tonight..._

Kurt ne put faire qu'une chose quand il termina, applaudir comme un fou, son sourire montant jusqu'à ses oreilles, Blaine se fit vite entourer des Warblers et des autres élèves qui venaient le féliciter de sa prestation, mais il ne lâchait toujours pas Kurt du regard, lui faisant un petit signe de tête en lui soufflant un ' merci ' avant de lentement se diriger vers lui, alors qu'en quelques minutes, la salle se vida de tout ce beau petit monde. Blaine récupéra son sac que l'autre garçon avait gardé tout du long et Blaine l'en remercia avant d'attendre que tout le monde s'en aille pour parler.

« Un café, Kurt ? Histoire de faire connaissance ? Être nouveau n'est pas évident..

Bien sûr Hobbouclettes ! » Blaine fronça les sourcils en entendant comment Kurt l'avait appelé, _Hobbouclettes_ était le surnom que Kurt donnait à Blaine quand ils étaient petits, Blaine étant plutôt de petite taille puis ses cheveux pleins de bouclettes... Le châtain avait combiné le mot hobbit et bouclettes et voilà... Enfin, il était petit, il ne se rendait pas compte que c'était nul, il avait pensé que ça reviendrait à l'esprit de Blaine mais apparemment rien. « Oh... Désolé, ne le prend pas mal, c'est pas méchant, seulement, petit, j'avais un ami qui te ressemblait et je l'appelait comme ça.. »

Blaine fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il avait bien entendu et que ça ne le dérangeait pas tellement, il avait retrouvé son éternel sourire si craquant, il lui proposa une nouvelle fois le café et il prit les devant pour le mener, mais à partir de ce moment là, Kurt se promit de ne plus lâcher, il fallait qu'il se souvienne et Kurt allait veiller à ça, peu importe si ça prend du temps, peu importe si ça lui fait mal, il voulait retrouver son meilleur ami, il avait besoin de lui...


End file.
